You
by onlyadidas23
Summary: Tris and Four have hated eachother since seventh grade, but now they start to develop feelings for eachother. Will he ruin everything? Read to find out! Fluff, violence, and no swearing, ever.
1. Chapter 1

**YAY! First fanfic! Leave reviews and let me know what you think! Thanks!**

**-Kay**

I wake up to Caleb pounding on my door and screaming my name.

"Beatrice! Wake up! We're going to be late!" I sluggishly get out of bed and go into my bathroom. I shower in scalding hot water and do my makeup and hair just like Christina taught me. I put on my usual clothes: black skinny jeans and a loose white tank top with stripes on it. When I pop out of my room, Caleb is waiting at the bottom of the stairs holding the keys to both of cars; his Chevy Suburban and my Shelby GT500, otherwise known as my baby. We walk out the door, and to my surprise Christina is sitting in the front seat of my car.

"Well you're up early!" I explain, jumping over the door and into my seat. I rarely open the door.

"I get to see Will today silly! Of course I'm up early!" I laugh. She's never this bubbly, but then again I've only ever been in her spot once with Al, and that ended badly. I'm just a single pringle now, even though I go on the occasional blind dates Christina sends me on.

"Right. Didn't you see him yesterday?"

"Yeah, but now we are at school! It's different!"

We are just about to school when a car full of guys pulls in front of us. I honk and yell at them to get out of the way, but when the driver turns around, I see that it's Four, my archenemy and his gang. Zeke, Uriah, Will, and Al all look over at us, but I keep driving. I hate those guys.

"When are you and Al going to make up?" Christina asks as we walk to our lockers.

"Never. He hurt me Chrissy. I'm never going back. Ever," I say when we part ways to our classes. I hate my schedule. I have every single class with either Four or Uriah. I hate Uriah less, but they still bug the crap out of me. When I enter Spanish, Four is sitting in the front row surrounded by a dozen girls, and just the same for Uriah. I walk right past and into my seat in the back. Uriah turns and walks toward me.

"Hey Trissy," he says, sitting on my desk.

"Go away Uriah. I'm not in the mood for your crap today."

"Feisty today! It's been a while! Hey Four! Tris is pissed today! We've achieved our goal." I stand up and punch him hard right in the jaw. He falls on the floor, but quickly stands up and walks over to his seat before I can hit him again. I've gotten in a few fights with him before, and a few with Four too, but it's been ages since that. It feels good to finally hit him again.

"Hola clase! Hoy vamos a aprender acerca de la historia de España. Tris, nombrar dos lugares importantes en la España de hoy," Ms. Ramirez says. (Hello class! Today we will learn about the history of Spain. Tris, name two important places in Spain today)

"Dos lugares muy importantes son Madrid y Barcelona, y cuatro no tiene idea de lo que estoy diciendo. Vamos todos se ríen de él." The whole class begins to laugh, Four included. (Two very important points are Madrid and Barcelona, and four have no idea what I'm saying. Let's all laugh at him.)

Spanish continues just the same way with everyone making insults to the people who don't understand until the bell rings. The rest of the day is pretty boring.

As I'm putting my book in my bag, Four walks up and leans on the locker next to mine.

"What do you want, Four?" I say angrily.

"You," he says before crushing my lips to his. I quickly react and connect my hand with him face, leaving a big red mark on his cheek.

"What the heck!? Why did you do that?" he says, furious.

"You kissed me! Why would you do that?" I say, yelling.

"I got dared stupid! Uriah made me!" I turn to my left to see a laughing Uriah and a hysterical Zeke.

"You could've warned me!"

"Where's the fun in that, Stiff?" Again, I connect my fist with his nose and storm off.

I pass the Janitor's closet on the way to the car and swing the door open, grab Christina and Will, shove him in the opposite direction, and pull Christina with me. It's sort of become a routine. I drop Christina off at her house, but before she gets out, and lock the doors.

"Four kissed me," I say quietly.

"HE WHAT?" she screams, "Are you two together now? I so called it! Will owes me fifty bucks!"

"Christina! No! That's so nasty! Wait… you think we should get together? Since when?" I say, suddenly interested.

"Since you guys met! I think you are perfect!" she says, "You're blushing! You like him and you know it!" I automatically push her out of the car and speed off. I park my car and venture into my backyard. I sit in my chair and sit, staring at the horizon.'

Do I like Four? No. It's not possible. We have hated each other since the end of seventh grade. I look back to that time. In the beginning, Four and I were really close, and sort of a thing, but then I caught him cheating on me with a girl named Lauren, and we've hated each other ever since. I don't see the point anymore actually. We hate each other so much now; we won't even let our friends date. Uriah and Marlene, Zeke and Shauna, Christina and Will, now Four and I are the last ones to pair up before our groups merge, but that's never going to happen.

I sit here for another while before I come up with a brilliant idea. Why not prank Tobias to see if he likes me or not. His house is right next to mine, so I rush up to my room, put on a black dress that Christina got me when Al and I went to homecoming. It stops above my knee and is sleeveless. The top is sequence and the skirt is silky. This is perfect. I pull my hair up in a high ponytail and walk slowly over to Four's house.

When I knock on the door, I hear running and then the door swings open.

"You're not Uriah," he frowns, "What do you want?

I breathe and let out one word, "You."


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the great response! Here's chapter two. Let me know what you think.**

**-Kay**

Tobias POV

"You." I inhale sharply. Me? Does Beatrice Prior finally like me? It took her long enough! I've liked her that way since we stopped being friends way back in middle school. Is this really happening. I don't know what to say to her, and she is fiddling with her hands.

"Well it took you long enough," I say, grinning and leaning on the door frame. She returns a smile and we just sit there awkwardly for a while, until she grabs my face and kisses me. I kiss back instantly and shut the door with my food, resting my hands on her waist. We kiss for a good long while until she pulls away.

"Guess what Four?" she says into my ear.

"What?" I reply, while kissing her cheek.

"Psych!" she says while running out the front door, "I don't like you! I just wanted to see if you like me! I knew it! Sucker!"

She laughs all the way into her house, but I quickly follow her, but instead of going to the front door, I go to the back and jump on the shed which is right below her window. I hop into her bedroom and sit on her bed. The door swings open, and a laughing Tris walks in, bright red.

"If you don't like me why are you blushing?" I say, startling her.

"What are you doing in my room?" she screams.

"Tris, I do like you, and you just made it worse for me. All of these years, I've tried hating you, but it just doesn't work, and I'm sorry but I cannot do this anymore. I want you so bad," I pull her toward me, "Tris, do you like me?"

She pushes air out and tightens her stomach. I forgot about her fear of intimacy. I don't really care right now, so I stay where I am.

"Please answer me."

"Yes," she whispers before our lips connect. Her arms wrap around my neck, and I pull her closer, "but Four, we have to keep this a secret. We have to pretend to hate each other. Okay?"

I sigh. "Fine. If I have to, but if no one's around, can I kiss you?" She nods. We kiss once more before I jump back out of her window and back to my house. I fall asleep almost instantly with Beatrice Prior in my dreams.

My Pagey Breaky Heart

When I wake up, I notice a text from Tris.

_Make it to school early. We need to talk._

_ -Tris_

_ Okay. I hope everything is alright._

_ -4_

I get ready for the day by putting on black jeans and a button-up white shirt and roll up the sleeves. I once heard Tris liked it when guys did that. I get on my bike and drive to school even though it doesn't start for half an hour. Tris is already there and sitting on her hood, sipping her Starbucks.

"Hey," I say kissing her on the cheek.

"Hey Four—"

"Call me Tobias. That's my real name."

"Okay. Tobias, do you want to tell people or no?" she asks, holding my hand lightly.

"I kind of want to see who will figure it out first," I say grinning and rubbing my hands together.

"Okay. That sounds good to me. So… what should we do for the next twenty minutes?" she asks. I lean forward to kiss her, put she pushes me away.

"Not at school!" she says before running into the school with me close behind.

Tris POV

Why did I tell him that I liked him? I do… a little bit, but not as much as he thinks I do. I am so dumb. I grab my stuff and head to the football field (**soccer field, not American Football**) and sit against the concrete wall surrounding the bleachers. I begin to draw. The first half of the day has gone by faster than usual, and my free period has come around, so I just sit here on the field and draw most of the time. This time is different though. I draw a pair of eyes that are strong, but soft and the color of the sky just after the sunset when it is the darkest blue color. These eyes are the eyes of Tobias. Those eyes are the eyes that I first saw back when I was young.

"Can I sit with you?" I hear a voice say. Without thinking, I agree and Uriah comes and sits next to me.

"So what's going on between you and Four. He can't stop looking at you." I blush.

"Nothing. We hate each other still. Life is just the same," I lie.

"Then why are you drawing his eyes?" I pull my sketchbook up to my chest and put my head on my knees to hide my face.

"Do you like him? Because he likes you. A lot," he says patting me on the back.

"Congratulations Uriah! You've won this little contest Four and I are having. We wanted to see who the first person to find out was. Don't tell anyone!" He nods and we walk into the hallway.

I can't help but smile. I imagine Uriah is going to tell everyone, so Tobias and I can go public. I don't really want to, but I kind of do.

_When the day ends, I sit on my hood and listen to music. _

_ Called you for the first time yesterday  
I finally found the missing part of me  
I felt so close but you were far away  
Left me without anything to say_

_ Now I'm speechless over the edge, and just breathless  
I never thought that I'd catch this lovebug again  
Hopeless, head over heels in the moment  
I never thought that I'd get hit by this lovebug again_

This song is so true. I have fallen for Tobias again, even if I didn't want to. Maybe I do like him in the way that I thought I did. I can't be sure.

"You okay?" Tobias says, sitting next to me.

"Yeah. Uriah found out today, during fourth period. He's not going to tell anyone." He just grins.

"Since nobody is here, except for Uriah, can I kiss you?"

I reluctantly agree, and he pulls me in and kisses me softly. I pull away instantly, wave goodbye to Uriah, and drive home to my home.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry I didn't update yesterday! I had two Utah State games today. One against Wyoming (we won 35-7) and against BYU (we lost 85-74). Anyways… onto the story.**

**-Kay**

Tris POV:

When I get home, Caleb is sitting on the couch in the front room reading a thick book. He glances up for a moment before turning his eyes back down to the written words in front of him. I jog up the stairs and into my room, which is right across from Tobias'. I text him, telling him to open his window.

"Hey! Does Caleb know?" he says.

"No. I can't believe he hasn't caught on yet!"

"Seriously! Such a smart aleck should have picked up on it a long time ago. Anyways… are you going to Uriah's party?" he asks, sitting on his window sill.

"I don't think so. I've never been to a party. But Christina will probably make me go, so expect me there." I don't really want to go at all, but Chrissy is a pain and will force me into a short, tight dress and death heels. I will have to bring ballet flats in my bag.

"Okay! I will see you at his house at seven! Bye beautiful," he winks at me before pulling his window closed and shutting his blinds. I turn around to find Christina laying across my bed. She has sprawled out a shimmery grey dress and white converse on the chair by my desk. I gasp.

She doesn't say anything, but quickly pulls me together complete with silver eye shadow, nude lips, and a high ponytail with my bangs out. She looks almost the same, but instead of grey and silver, she wears red and gold. We walk to the car in complete silence, and the drive to his house is just the same. She won't talk to me, or look at me.

"Christina."

"What? When were you going to tell me that you and Four were together?" she says while glaring at the steering wheel.

"We were waiting to see who could figure it out. He wouldn't let me tell you. I'm sorry."

"It's okay! You are forgiven. So how did this happen?"

I tell her about yesterday and everything that has happened, and all she has said is _awh. _It's honestly not that cute. Oh well.

When we walk into the party, the smell of alcohol bombards me and I cough. Right in front of the door, Uriah, Zeke, Will, and Tobias are sitting in a row, each with a beer in their hand. Will looks at Christina and grins, and Tobias does the same to me, but more cautiously. Some people still don't know.

People are dancing in the center of the family room, but our little group goes into the basement and plays Truth or Dare just like when we were younger.

"Okay. Four, truth or dare?" Zeke says to Tobias.

"Dare. I ain't no pansycake!" he says in reply.

"I dare you to tell us what is going on between you and Trissy." I look at him with horrified eyes, but I nod slowly. He nods back and stands up.

"Tris and I are together. Extra points for Uriah because he was the first to realize." I fist bump Uriah before the game continues. Four asks Christina, and she replies with dare, causing her to have to sit on Will's lap for the rest of the game. Both of their cheeks are bright red. Christina looks at me and smiles an evil grin.

"Tris, truth or dare?"

"Dare," I say after a moment of hesitation. Either choice was going to be bad.

"I dare you to play seven minutes in heaven with Four." I glare at her and pull him into the guest room.

I lean over to him and whisper my evil plan. We start making noises (and faces) and with no ease, we try not to laugh. We hear everyone leaning on the door with a timer. When the timer goes off, we share a soft kiss, and they all seem disappointed when the barge in and we are just sitting in chairs. Suckers.

"Will. I dare you to seven in heaven with Chrissy." He doesn't object and pulls Christina into the room. Before they close the door, she is wrapped around him. How can they even do that? It's so sick.

After seven minutes, they both emerge with ruffled hair and swollen lips. I laugh under my breath. The game continues for a few more rounds, but then it is time to go to sleep. We are spending the night, so I change into my sweats and a t-shirt and snuggle up to Tobias. He kisses my forehead, and I look up at him and into his blue eyes. They are bursting with life and shaking, just like always. I wrap my hands around his torso and squeeze his back, but he winces.

"Tobias, what's wrong? What is wrong with your back?" I whisper.

He rolls over and slides up his shirt to reveal a cluster of scars and fresh wounds.

"Who did this?" I ask, slowly rubbing his wounds.

"I can't tell you, and I'm really exhausted right now. I'll tell you tomorrow on our date." I freeze.

"You never asked me on a date, Tobias Eaton."

He sits up and pulls me on his lap, looks me in the eyes, and kisses me. It's slow at first, but he quickly speeds up and it turns into a make out session right in front of everyone. I pull away after he touches my stomach. I can feel the fear in me as he looks at me, confused.

"Tobias, I have a fear of intimacy. I'm sorry," I say, snuggling back up to him.

"Tris, it is perfectly fine. I won't push you to do things you don't want to. I'll always ask you first. Does that sound like a deal?" he says, stroking my hair. I nod and put my head on his chest and fall asleep with his arms around me.

**So that sucked. Sorry everyone. I'm so exhausted right now. The next chapter is going to include some drama and crying. Yay! If you have any suggestions, PM me or leave a review! I'm open to ideas! I love you guys!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright everyone. I know I rushed into the Fourtris, but I have a plan on what I want to do, and it's going to take place in this chapter. Thanks to everyone who gave suggestions and ideas! I will see if I can fit them into the story. I'm going to make the chapters longer, but I hate typing with a fiery passion, so expect chapters every-other day. I also have basketball every day after school, but I promise to fit it in! Thanks again! Keep reviewing!**

Tris POV:

I'm standing on the edge of a cliff, clutching the railing in front of me. Below me is the roaring river that so many people have jumped into. This is the main spot for people to commit suicide, and this where my friend jumped when I was in eighth grade. She couldn't take everything that was going on. She loved Tobias, but he loved me, and it drove her completely mad. I still feel that guilt every day.

Tobias walks up next to me and swings his legs over the rails and lets go with his hands. What is he doing? In an instant, he throws himself off of the cliff. I scream his name, but he is already gone. He is flowing down the river in a jumbled mess. I cry as I sit against the cold, metal rails and pull myself up into a ball, but someone comes and sits next to me. An arm drapes over my shoulder and my chin is lifted. An unidentifiable man is sitting in front of me, and presses his lips to mine, and I kiss back. What is going on? Why am I kissing him? I begin to freak out, but I am woken up.

"Tris! Wake up!" Tobias says before I flash my eyes open and look into his. I'm crying, sweating, and shaking vigorously. I cry hard into Tobias' shirt, clutching onto him with everything I have. He's here. He's not floating in that river. I calm down and sit up so I'm next to him.

"You jumped, Tobias. You were gone," I say, leaving out the part about the man. He stands up, and pulls me up with him. I wrap my arms around his neck and hug him so tightly. He squeezes just as tight. We sit there for a little while before returning to the blankets on the floor. I fall back asleep reluctantly, but I do.

PAGEY BREAKY HEART

When I wake up, Tobias is gone. I'm lying on the couch with blankets up to my chin, but Tobias is gone. I sit up and look around the room, but he isn't anywhere in here. I walk out to the kitchen and grab a piece of bread and begin munching on it, but I hear noises coming from the back porch. I venture through the sliding door to find Tobias and Lauren, the one girl that hates my guts to the ends of the earth.

I gasp before the tears begin streaming down my face. I walk up to them, put my face next to theirs, and say, "Wow! How can you breathe?" The both turn to me; Lauren smiles and Tobias begins running after me.

"Tris! Listen to me!" I don't. I continue running as fast as I can until I reach my car and drive home. I go up to my bedroom and slam the door shut. I throw myself onto my bed and cry. He was kissing Lauren. Was he lying to me the whole time? No. He couldn't have.

I hear his voice rumbling from outside my window. I run to my window and slam it shut. His face is still showing through the window; his face is wet with tears. I will never go back to Tobias Eaton. Never! I hate him again. Nothing has changed. Life is going to go back to the way it was three days ago. I hate him.

Tobias POV:

I scream her name, even though her window is shut. I scream as loud as I can, but my door swings open with Marcus standing in the door way.

"Would you shut up? I'm trying to sleep!" he yells before undoing his belt and lashing at my back. I cringe and jump out of the window, managing to grasp Tris' window sill. I pull myself up and bang on the window. Marcus has a gun.

I freeze. He wouldn't shoot me! He doesn't have it in him. He seems drunk. He takes a shot, but it falls just to the right of my head. Again, but to the left, and lastly, it brushes against my ear and through Tris' window. _Tris._

I push the sharp glass out of the window and I jump in, searching for Tris. She is beside her bed in a ball. She doesn't look hurt. I walk over to her and put my hand on her back. She pushes it right back off. She doesn't look up, but continues to sob into her knees, rubbing up and down her shins. A million things are running through my head, but I can't manage to get any words out of my mouth. I was stupid for kissing Lauren and lying to Tris, but I… I don't know what I was thinking. I didn't like her honestly. I just said I did. It was part of the dare from Uriah. I can't believe I did this to Tris.

I walk out of her house without saying a word, and go to Uriah's house. When he opens the door, I shove him against the wall and slam my fist into his jaw over and over again. I punch him in the stomach and he falls over. I jump on top of him and keep punching him until Zeke pulls me off of his limp body.

"Dude! What the heck?" Uriah yells.

"Tris hates me again! I hate you for making me do that!" I scream in his face, which shows no expression. He walks slowly over to me and we hug for a moment. I'm crying. I'm actually crying! I can't believe this.

"Four, I think you liked her," Zeke says, sitting on the kitchen table.

"No way! I'm with Lauren! I don't like Tris. We hate each other, remember?" I say, sitting next to him.

The both smirk and roll their eyes before grabbing beer bottles from the fridge. I finish off three beers before I'm even the slightly drunk, so I crash in the guest room.

I am standing on the edge of the rugged cliff on the other side of town, sitting on the railing, breathing deeply, and looking over at the horizon. It's really beautiful with bright colors of orange and pink. I contemplate life and my decisions, and for some reason, a small blonde can't escape my mind. Who is this gorgeous girl? Dang… I am so drunk.

This small blonde comes over by me suddenly and throws her body over the railing and into the river. I scream until my throat hurts and her body has rolled out of my sight. Tears roll down my face, but a hot brunette turns and kisses me. Who the heck is this? Oh well… I kiss her back until my lips hurt.

"I love you," she says as her lips press behind my ear.

"I love you too," I reply and kiss her neck. Who the heck is this girl? Why can't I stop kissing her? I shoot up out of bed with a pounding headache, so I take painkillers and walk out into the cold, empty house. Uriah and Zeke must be asleep still, so I return to my bed room. I sprawl across the bed, but a body is lying next to me. I remove the covers and see a girl. Lauren.

**Yay. Drama and lies! See everyone! I knew what I was doing! I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter! Let me know what you all think! I might discontinue this, but I'm still thinking. I have a lot to do these days. Let me know what you guys want me to do. I'm open to suggestions and ideas. You can either review or PM me… your choice! Be brave everyone!**

**-Kay**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's the next chapter. I won't update again until there are 23 reviews. That not a lot, but ya know, it's a start.**

**I have a Wattpad now! The same username as this (onlyadidas23)**

**Kai: I am a starter! I play post, since I'm 5'9". The perks of being tall!**

**Jamie: The dare was him to "date and like" Tris. I hope this clarified! **

**Thanks DivergentTributeTW for the song in this chapter!**

Tris POV:

When I wake up this morning, I don't get out from under my covers. It is Saturday, so I just sit in my bedroom, crying as I scroll through my phone. I see pictures of all of my friends and their boyfriends or girlfriends. I cry harder. Quotes plaster my pinterest about pain and love. I close out of all my apps and slowly slide off of my bed and into the bathroom. I hop in the shower which is burning hot. The water burns into my back, but I love the feeling. It's like being cleaned of all the pain I feel and all the hurt that I have been dealing with. My music is blasting through my IHome. This song is so perfect.

_And you're a liar, at least all of your friends are  
And so am I, just typically drowned in my car  
It's my party and I'll cry to the end  
You must try harder than kissing all of my friends  
You_

It takes a bit more, yeah it takes a bit more than you  
It takes a bit more, yeah it takes a bit more than you

You're alive, at least as far as I can tell you are  
And so am I, you beat me down and then we're back to my car  
And it's so ironic how it's only been a year  
And it's not my fault that I fucked everybody here

It takes a bit more, yeah it takes a bit more than you  
It takes a bit more, yeah it takes a bit more than you  
It takes a bit more, yeah it takes a bit more than you  
It takes a bit more, yeah it takes a bit more than you

And I say  
Do you wanna dance, do you wanna dance, do you wanna dance  
In the bar at the back of the hall?  
And I say  
Do you wanna dance, do you wanna dance, do you wanna dance  
Dance in the back of the hall?

It takes a bit more, yeah it takes a bit more than you  
It takes a bit more, yeah it takes a bit more than you  
It takes a bit more, yeah it takes a bit more than you  
It takes a bit more, yeah it takes a bit more than you

When I get out of the shower, I text Christina asking her if she wants to come over, and she agrees willingly. She is over in a few minutes, and I am dressed in coral skinny jeans and a tight, white, Maroon 5 t-shirt that I go at their concert last year. Christina does my makeup perfectly. I look slightly pretty. She always says that she is going for noticeable, not pretty. There's another party tonight (that's the life of us Seniors) at Will's house. I'm planning on just wearing this, and Christina agrees. I'm trying my hardest not to cry and smudge her creation, but I let out a single tear, which I quickly wipe away.

"Tris, what's wrong?" she asks. I'm trying to hold everything in.

"I found Four kissing Lauren this morning." Her face goes blank. _She knew. _

"You knew and didn't tell me?!" I scream. I storm out of my bedroom and out the front door, barefoot.

"Tris, I'm sorry. I couldn't tell you! Uriah and Four threatened me! They said that they would hurt Will if I told you," she says, grabbing my arm.

"Well they hurt me instead. I'll see you at the party. Goodbye Christina," and with that I leave the drive way and make my way to my favorite spot in the entire world. I go to the Ferris wheel. I climb up the latter and onto the small platform near the center. This is where Tobias and I first started bonding when we were kids. We met in fourth grade in Spanish, and we were friends right off the bat. We started hanging out every day and talking all the time. We sat up here and he kissed me on the cheek. It's one of the best memories I have.

By the time I come back down, it's time for the party, so I drive to Will's house and park on the corner down the street to avoid all of my friends. I need to get back at them tonight for everything they did to me. When I get into the room, everyone is dancing. Tobias is dancing with Lauren. I glare, but suddenly see a light haired boy sitting on the couch, sipping beer all by himself. I walk over to him; he looks up at me with terrified eyes.

"Do you wanna dance?" I ask him. He smiles and takes my hand as we walk over to the dance floor. A slow song comes on and we begin dancing. I place my arms on his shoulders and he places his on my waist.

"I'm Kai by the way **(SURPRISE TO KAI)**," he says, still grinning.

"I'm Tris. I haven't seen you around before. Are you new?"

"Yeah. I moved here last week. I don't really know a lot of people yet." He continues to talk, but I am focused on Tobias. He is looking at me; I saw him out of the corner of my eye.

"Kai, I'm going to ask you for something. Can you kiss me?" He looks surprised.

"Why?" he asks.

"That guy over there is not a nice guy, and I need to make him jealous. Please Kai! I need this," I say. Am I begging?

"Okay," he says, "Here we go." He leans in slowly and presses his lips to mine. I kiss him back, trying to enjoy this, but it doesn't feel the same. We kiss throughout the whole song, then continue on the couch. I pull away for a moment.

"Woah," he says, "I have an idea. What if we pretend to be a couple?" I nod at that and kiss him on the cheek. I have gained a new friend, one that I can trust… I hope.

**New character! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I love you all and hope you enjoy slight fluff but with the wrong person. Goodnight everyone!**

**-Kay**


	6. Chapter 6

**I hope you all like my new character! He's going to be a major part in this story, so get used to it! Someone said, "Kaitris!" and I'm not gonna lie, I might go that direction. Let me know your opinion! I will post on Wednesday because of my basketball game tomorrow. Wish me luck!**

Tris POV:

I show Christina his picture on my phone. His hair is spiked and so dark that it looks black. His eyes are the blue, but are almost clear. Her mouth hangs open, but I slap it with my wrist.

"He's so hot!" she says, grabbing my phone to look again.

"I'm glad you think so, because we are together now." It has been a week since the party, and we have gotten so close. We hung out yesterday to get to know each other and plan out how we are going to act at school. We decided to be that obnoxious couple that everyone gets annoyed with for being all "lovey-dovey". I honestly think this could work.

"Are you serious? Where did you find him?"

"He's not an object Christina! We met at the party and we just clicked. It felt good to be away from Four. We went to his house afterwards," I say, turning red, "We just kissed… and listened to music."

"Do you guys have a song?" I nod and plug my IPhone into her car. The sweet words begin to play through the speakers.

_And I'd give up forever to touch you  
'Cause I know that you feel me somehow  
You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be  
And I don't wanna go home right now_

And all I can taste is this moment  
And all I can breathe is your life  
When sooner or later it's over  
I just don't wanna miss you tonight

And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am

And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming  
Or the moment of truth in your lies  
When everything feels like the movies  
Yeah, you bleed just to know you're alive

And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am

And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am

And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am

I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am

Christina just smiles and says, "Awh," over and over again. I grin. This is totally working. When we reach the parking lot, Four is parked next to us, but I just walk on by. I don't care about him. Kai is standing in the doorway waiting for me. I grab a fist-full of his shirt and yank on it, pulling us together. We kiss, and everyone watches. I smile into the kiss, and so does he. We pull away and laugh as we hold hands and walk to class. We have every class together and I couldn't be happier. It's been nice having a friend in my classes. I'm still mad at Christina, but she doesn't know that. Only Kai does.

In Language Arts, we watch West Side Story, but Kai and I sit in the back row and talk the whole time. We watch this movie every single year, so I have it basically memorized. Kai and I whisper as he traces shapes into my thigh.

"Do you think they are buying this?" I ask him.

"I certainly am! Every once in a while, I think you actually like me," he says, almost ashamed, "Truth is Tris… I think since we've been pretending, I've started to like you." I gasp.

He likes me! Kai likes me!

"Really?" I ask, still freaking out.

"Yeah," he says as his cheeks turn red. He's so cute when he does that, "Do you like me too?"

I nod slowly and press out lips together lightly. The bell rings, so we walk to our next class, which is gym. This has got to be my favorite class. Our teacher, Mr. Max, doesn't care what any of us do. He lets us go early and doesn't care if we don't show up. Kai and I change into our gym clothes and walk into the gymnasium. A mat has been laid out on the floor with a big circle in the center. _It's fight day. _

I walk over to the listing to see who I was paired up with. The name glows in gold letters. _Four._

I grin and run over to Kai.

"I get to fight Four! Hallelujah! Thank you Mr. Max!" I am grinning from ear to ear as I jump into his arms.

The fight goes as planned, I win, and Tobias is knocked out and being sent to the hospital. I can't wait to see him tomorrow.

**The song is Iris by Goo Goo Dolls **

**Just a filler chapter! Sorry it's so short! Next chapter is going to be Tobias POV and he is going to get waaaay jealous. I hope you guys are all enjoying the story! I haven't been getting a ton of reviews, so all you followers, do not be ghosties and review! Thank you everyone who has helped me get to where I am right now. (THANKS KAI FOR GIVING ME THE IDEA FOR THE CHARACTER). Just to let you guys know, half of this story is based off of my life, but moved into Divergent. Love you!**

**-Kay**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm soooo sorry I didn't update yesterday! My dad was on the laptop all day. Here's a new chapter. SORRY! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!**

Tris POV

When the day is over, Kai says that he has a surprise for me and for me to meet him at his house at seven. I immediately text Christina, and in a moment, she is standing in my bedroom.

"You HAVE to wear this dress, she says as she pulls a dress out of her large bag that is sitting on the chair by my desk. The dress is black and completely lace. When I put it on, it goes to my mid-thigh, which I oppose, but Christina insists. She coats my face with makeup and curls my hair so it falls at my shoulders in ringlets. I am given white studded convers since the last time I wore heels I broke my ankle. She continues to mess with my hair was we talk.

"So what is he doing with you tonight?" she asks.

"I'm not sure. He said it was a surprise," I say with a smile on my face. I cannot stop grinning.

"Well text me if anything happens that I need to know about, okay?" she says as I turn around. I nod and stand up. I go over to my mirror and see an unfamiliar face. She has silver eyes shadow on her eyelids and mascara making her lashes look four times as long. Her lips are nude and her cheeks are rosy and red. Her dress makes her curves show and her legs look longer. She is gorgeous.

"Who the heck is that?" I ask her and we begin to laugh. Kai shows up at my house and I hop in his car. He has a basket in his back seat and a blanket under it. He grabs my hand and we drive off toward the mountains. A small road takes us up onto a ledge that hangs off of the edge of the mountain, creating a perfect view of the city. He lays out the blanket and we begin to eat. When we are finished, we dangle our legs off of the ledge and he pulls out his phone to turn on a song.

_The strands in your eyes that color them wonderful  
Stop me and steal my breath.  
And emeralds from mountains thrust towards the sky  
Never revealing their depth.  
Tell me that we belong together,  
Dress it up with the trappings of love.  
I'll be captivated,  
I'll hang from your lips,  
Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above._

I'll be your crying shoulder,  
I'll be love's suicide  
I'll be better when I'm older,  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life.

And rain falls angry on the tin roof  
As we lie awake in my bed.  
You're my survival, you're my living proof.  
My love is alive and not dead.  
Tell me that we belong together.  
Dress it up with the trappings of love.  
I'll be captivated,  
I'll hang from your lips,  
Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above

And I've dropped out, I've burned up, I've fought my way back from the dead.  
I've tuned in, turned on, remembered the things that you said

I'll be your crying shoulder,  
I'll be love's suicide  
I'll be better when I'm older,  
I'll be the greatest fan of your...  
I'll be your crying shoulder,  
I'll be love's suicide  
I'll be better when I'm older,  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life.

He slowly leans up to me and we share a soft kiss. One of his hands moves to my cheek while the other stays planted on the hard ground. One of my hands drapes around his waist, and the other is lying on top of his. We sit in the same position, kissing for the longest time. I'm actually happy for once. How could this happen so fast? I'm in love with Kai.

His lips trail from my lips to my cheek, then to my neck which makes me chuckle. I am the most ticklish person. He laughs as he presses his lips back to mine. He pulls away and whispers three simple words into my ear. _I love you._ I look into his deep blue eyes which show my reflection, but I see something behind me. I whip around to find nothing, but when I turn around, Kai is gone and a bag is thrown over my head.

PAGEY BREAKY HEART

When the bag is lifted from my head, I see two men, but I recognize them. They are Peter and Drew, the biggest bullies in our school. Kai is across from me.

"Well look who's finally here. It's been a while since I've seen you, Stiff," Peter says as he walks over to me. Drew pulls off the bag over Kai's head. He looks nervous. Actually, he looks scared. This makes me furious. Nobody makes my boyfriend scared enough for him to actually show it. Peter walks over to me and puts his hands on my thighs. My hands are tied behind my back so I can't slap them off. He runs his hands up my thighs and onto my sides. I clench. I still have my fear of intimacy, and this is not okay. Kai is screaming, but I can't hear him. I look at him and notice a reflection. _We are separated by glass._

I begin to squirm. His hands move higher and higher, and when he gets high enough, I scream as hard as I can.

"No one can hear you, Trissy Poo. We are in the basement of the school. We are the only ones who know this place is here." Tears begin to flow down my cheeks, and when I look at Kai, his face is wet. I can't believe this is happening. He begins to try to take off my dress, but I tighten every muscle in my body. He gets frustrated and crashes his lips into mine, shoving his tongue down my throat. I react quickly by slamming my jaw shut. He screams, and reaches his hand above his head, and then I am out.

When I wake up, I am on the picnic blanket on the ledge. What happened? Where's Kai? I look down on the edge of the cliff and see a body.

_Kai…_

**CLIFF HANGER! There you go everyone! I have a ton of time tomorrow, so expect an update! Let me know what ya'll think. **

**This song is "I'll Be" by Edwin McCain. This song has special meaning to me, so I included it.**

**So I'm having a contest. Whoever can guess what state I am from gets a preview of the chapter following the guess. Either PM me, or include your guess in your review! I love you all!**

**-Kay**


	8. NOTE

**THIS IS NOT AN UPDATE! Okay, so I've decided to update every ten reviews, so get this to 70 for the next update! Love you all!**

**-KAY**


	9. Chapter 8

**Here's an update! Let's get this to 85!**

Tobias POV  
Peter helped me devise a plan to get rid of that son of a gun Kai. He ruined everything. And yeah. I am jealous, but it's not like I can help it! Tris is gorgeous, and I want her. I know I shouldn't have done this to her, but I honestly, truly like her.

When I get to the mountain, Tris and Kai are making out. Every muscle in my body tenses up and I clench my fist, making my knuckles white. Peter pops out of the bush and slams a bag over Kai's head and Drew slams one over Tris'. They drag them off.

I see a small object on the floor. Tris' phone is sitting on the ground. I unlock it and go immediately to the notes. A set of song lyrics are pasted on a page.

You, with your words like knives  
And swords and weapons that you use against me  
You have knocked me off my feet again  
Got me feeling like I'm nothing  
You, with your voice like nails on a chalkboard  
Calling me out when I'm wounded  
You picking on the weaker man

You can take me down with just one single blow  
But you don't know, what you don't know...

Someday I'll be living in a big ol' city  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean  
Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean  
Why you gotta be so mean?

You, with your switching sides  
And your wildfire lies and your humiliation  
You have pointed out my flaws again  
As if I don't already see them  
I walk with my head down  
Trying to block you out 'cause I'll never impress you  
I just wanna feel okay again

I bet you got pushed around  
Somebody made you cold  
But the cycle ends right now  
'Cause you can't lead me down that road  
And you don't know, what you don't know...

Someday I'll be living in a big ol' city  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean  
Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean  
Why you gotta be so mean?

And I can see you years from now in a bar  
Talking over a football game  
With that same big loud opinion  
But nobody's listening  
Washed up and ranting about the same old bitter things  
Drunk and grumbling on about how I can't sing  
But all you are is mean

All you are is mean  
And a liar, and pathetic, and alone in life  
And mean, and mean, and mean, and mean

But someday I'll be living in a big ol' city  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean, yeah  
Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean  
Why you gotta be so?..

Someday I'll be living in a big ol' city (Why you gotta be so?..)  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean (Why you gotta be so?..)  
Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me (Why you gotta be so?..)  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean  
Why you gotta be so mean?

Tears begin to flow down my cheeks. I can help but think this song is about me.

After a while of contemplating, they show back up. Tris is bruised and looks beaten, and Kai has red marks all across his face. Kai jumps out and charges at me, but I push him to the side. His body hurtles off of the cliff and lands in a thud. My mouth gapes open. I just killed Kai.

Peter puts Tris on the blanket and the three of us run into the trees. We sit in the hole where we came up with this plan.

"What did you do to her?" I ask.

"I... I uh..." he begins to speak, but I punch. him and run to Tris. She looks as if she's about to jump, but I run and grab her. She turns and cries into my shirt, but quickly realizes it's me.

"You. You did this!" she screams at me, slamming her fists into my chest and bawling. I want to hold her. I want to comfort her, but I messed up my chance. I slowest walk over to the ledge, bend my knees, and jump.

**Another cliffhanger! I love you guys!  
This chapter's song was Mean by Taylor Swift!  
I hope you all enjoyed!  
Keep guessing which state!  
-Kay**


	10. Chapter 9

**Well guys… I didn't get the amount of views I was hoping for. I'm having a really hard time right now, and reviews and follows would really make me happy. Please guys. **

Tris POV

"No!" I scream as Tobias lurches forward and off of the ledge. His body lays directly on Kai's. I dialed up the ambulance a long time ago, and they have just arrived. I walk slowly over to the tree where the patched blanket lays roughly on the ground. I pull my knees up to my chest and begin to cry. They are both dead. Why would this happen to me? Of all people, this happened to me. One of the officers comes over to me and crouches down so we are eye level. His eyes are full of sadness.

"I'm here to inform you that one of the two men is dead. I'm sorry Ms. Prior."

"May I ask which one is dead?" My whole body is shaking.

"The shorter one." _Kai._

He walks off over to the ambulance, and the tears begin flowing. My entire body just breaks down and begins to crash. I fall on the floor and close my eyes. I don't want to be here. I want to be with Kai. I can't live without him. I loved him, with all my heart. This is going to kill me.

I pull my phone closer to me. Music always helps when I'm feeling broken and down. I click on the first song that comes to mind.

_ Sha la la la la, sha la la la la  
You used to call me your angel  
Said I was sent straight down from heaven  
You'd hold me close in your arms  
I love the way you felt so strong_

_I never want you to leave  
I want you to stay here holdin' me_

_I miss you, I miss your smile  
And I still shed a tear every once in a while  
And even though it's different now  
You're still here some how_

_My heart won't let you go  
And I need you to know  
I miss you, sha la la la la  
I miss you_

_You used to call me your dreamer  
And now I'm livin' out my dream  
Oh, how I wish you could see  
everything that's happening for me_

_I'm thinkin' back on the past  
It's true the time is flyin' by too fast_

_I miss you, I miss your smile  
And I still shed a tear every once in a while  
And even though it's different now  
You're still here some how_

_My heart won't let you go  
And I need you to know  
I miss you, sha la la la la  
I miss you_

_I know you're in a better place yeah  
But I wish that I could see your face, oh  
I know you're where you need to be  
Even though it's not here with me_

_I miss you, I miss your smile  
And I still shed a tear every once in a while  
And even though it's different now  
You're still here somehow_

_My heart won't let you go  
And I need you to know  
I miss you, sha la la la la_

_I miss you, I miss your smile  
And I still shed a tear every once in a while  
And even though it's different now  
You're still here somehow_

_My heart won't let you go  
And I need you to know  
I miss you, sha la la la la  
I miss you..._

I get in Kai's car and drive back to my house. I crawl under my covers and begin to cry until my body can no longer take the pain. I lay there, almost lifeless except for the light rise and lower of my back as I breathe. My mind wanders to unknown places as I contemplate life. I usually don't do that unless I am completely gone. I have nothing left. I am gone. I have nothing left to do. I roll off of the bed and into the bathroom. I turn the shower on all the way and hop in. I cringe as the burning water touches my skin. I reach back and run the spots that hurt, and skin peels off. I am holding layers of my skin. My arms begin to do the same. I jump out and wrap a towel around my body. I look at my body which is cherry red and burning. It's almost like sunburn. I put on super-short shorts and a tank top before I climb back into my bed. I turn on my music and sit there. I don't move. I don't think. I just sit there. I sit there for days, weeks, months.

My phone rings a hundred times a day with messages from Christina, Will, Zeke, and Uriah asking where I am and if I am okay. I do not answer. I sit in my chair. I do not do anything but sit and stare at my wall with the words, "FEAR GOD ALONE," plastered across it. Tobias put that up when we were younger. I still remember falling off of the ladder and on top of him. I was taller than him then. I wish I had these kinds of memories with Kai, but I don't and I never will.

I go into this numbness that I don't think I will ever overcome. I fall into this darkness with no one else but me. I pull myself out of the world and into my own alternate reality. I am alone.

After two months, I gain the courage to exit my room and venture outside. The cool air is blowing on my skin and making my hair flow. People who walk down the streets look at me with gaping awe and give me the oddest looks. They haven't seen me in the longest time. I haven't seen anyone. I don't know how to talk to people. I don't even know how to look at anyone. My life has changed, and I don't know how to go back. I have changed.

**So… really depressing chapter. Tobias is not dead. Yay. The song is I Miss You by Miley Cyrus. Keep guessing which state and leave reviews. Thanks. Bye**

**-Kay**


	11. Chapter 10

**103 reviews! Yay! Let's keep this going guys! Keep guessing what state I live in. None of you have gotten it right. I'll give you one clue: I live in the West. There you go! I hope you all trust me and continue reading! This will be Fourtris!**

**I do not own Divergent!**

Tobias POV

When I wake up, a bright light is in my face and I am lying in a hospital bed. I can't move my body and sit up. I try to lift my head to see everything around me, but I can only move my eyes. Someone touches my arm, and when I move my eyes to the direction of the feeling, I see a very sad Tris.

She has her eyebrows crunched into a fine line and her lips are straight and cold. He stare is burning a hole into my soul, and it hurts. I want to hold her hand and tell her how sorry I am for everything that I did. She loved Kia, and killing him ruined my chance of ever being with her, and I realize that now. I have completely and utterly ruined everything. I try to force words out of my mouth, but nothing comes out. I can't even get my lips to part. My whole body is numb, and for a moment, I think I'm dead. Am I just lying here with my eyes open? No.

"Tobias, I don't think I will ever forgive you. Kai is dead. I think he could've been the one! Tobias… I know you are under medication and cannot talk or move, so just listen." She moves really close to my ear and whispers six piercing words.

"I love him. I hate you," and with that I close my eyes and try to fall back asleep.

Tris POV

When I get back home from the hospital, I go to my bedroom and sit at my desk and begin to write to both Kai and Tobias. I write everything I am feeling in dark, black ink that bleeds through the page and onto the wood. I don't care. When I am done, I seal them in envelopes and set them in the drawer in my desk. I don't think I will ever take these out again.

I climb into bed and turn on my music.

_Long handwritten note deep in your pocket  
Words, how little they mean when you're a little too late  
I stood right by the tracks, your face in a locket  
Good girls, hopeful they'll be and long they will wait_

We had a beautiful magic love there  
What a sad beautiful tragic love affair

In dreams I meet you in warm conversation  
We both wake in lonely beds in different cities  
And time is taking its sweet time erasing you  
And you've got your demons, and, darling, they all look like me

'Cause we had a beautiful magic love there  
What a sad beautiful tragic love affair

Distance, timing, breakdown, fighting  
Silence, this train runs off its tracks  
Kiss me, try to fix it, could you just try to listen?  
Hang up, give up, for the life of us we can't get back

A beautiful magic love there  
What a sad beautiful tragic, beautiful tragic, beautiful

What we had – a beautiful magic love there  
What a sad beautiful tragic love affair

We had a beautiful magic love there  
What a sad beautiful tragic love affair

A single tear falls down my face, but I quickly wipe it away and walk out of my bedroom and into the kitchen where my brother has laid out some food. I sit and eat as quietly as possible before I return to my bedroom, but Caleb stops me by grabbing my arm as I walk up the stairs.

"Tris, I am sending you to a specialist on depression," he says with his voice full of sorrow. I look at him with a blank stare. I can't say anything.

"She lives in Los Angeles." I slide down the stairs until I face him.

"Why… would… you… do… that?" I say keeping my teeth clenched.

He hands me the plane tickets and I walk up to my bedroom and slam the door shut. I'm not leaving Chicago. I am NOT going to leave Kai. I climb under my covers and read some quotes that I have saved to my phone.

"Congratulations! You're not perfect! It's ridiculous to want to be perfect anyway. But then, everybody's ridiculous sometimes, except perfect people. You know what perfect is? Perfect is not eating or drinking or talking or moving a muscle or making even the teensiest mistake. Perfect is never doing anything wrong – which means never doing anything at all. Perfect is boring! So you're not perfect! Wonderful! Have fun! Eat things that give you bad breath! Trip over your own shoelaces! Laugh! Let somebody else laugh at you! Perfect people never do any of those things. All they do is sit around and sip weak tea and think about how perfect they are. But they're really not one-hundred-percent perfect anyway. You should see them when they get the hiccups! Phooey! Who needs 'em? You can drink pickle juice and imitate gorillas and do silly dances and sing stupid songs and wear funny hats and be as imperfect as you please and still be a good person. Good people are hard to find nowadays. And they're a lot more fun than perfect people any day of the week."

I close my eyes and begin to drift, but I immediately jolt and look at the clock. It is ten am, August 20. I am still with Tobias.

**IT WAS ALL A DREAM! YAY WINNERS! Congrats to those who figured it out! I will still have Kai in the story, so let's just figure this out and see how it rolls! **

**The song is Sad Beautiful Tragic by Taylor Swift**

**Let me know what you think and keep reviewing! I love all of you people! Have a freaking fabtabulous day!**

**-KAY **


	12. Chapter 11

**Sorry it took so long to update! I have been soooo busy, so here's a chapter! I hope you enjoy! **

Tris POV

What just happened? I am lying in my bed grasping a picture of Tobias. Where is Kai? I need my boyfriend right now. I look at my clock once again. The time still reads 10 o'clock with a small 20 on the side marking the date. Why in the world am I back here? I begin to throw the sheets off of me and slide my achy body into the bathroom. When I look into the mirror, I have mascara cascading down my cheeks and lipstick smudged on my chin. I am so ugly. I hop into the shower and clean my face multiple times until I hop out and pull the towel over my shoulders.

I hear my phone ding from the other side of the room, so I walk over to it and see a long text from Tobias. Lyrics are posted in italic letters.

_A hundred and five is the number that comes to my head  
When I think of all the years I wanna be with you  
Wake up every morning with you in my bed  
That's precisely what I plan to do_

And you know one of these days when I get my money right  
Buy you everything and show you all the finer things in life  
We'll forever be in love, so there ain't no need to rush  
But one day I won't be able to ask you loud enough

I'll say, "Will you marry me?"  
I swear that I will mean it  
I'll say, "Will you marry me?"

Singing  
Ooh whoa ooh oh  
Ooh whoa ooh oh  
Ooh whoa ooh oh  
Oh, yeah

How many girls in the world can make me feel like this?  
Baby I don't ever plan to find out  
The more I look, the more I find the reasons why  
You're the love of my life

You know one of these days when I get my money right  
Buy you everything and show you all the finer things in life  
We'll forever be in love, so there ain't no need to rush  
But one day I won't be able to ask you loud enough

I'll say, "Will you marry me?"  
I swear that I will mean it  
I'll say, "Will you marry me?"

And if I lost everything  
In my heart it means nothing  
'Cause I have you,  
Girl, I have you  
To get right down on bended knee  
Nothing else would ever be better, better  
That day when...

I'll say, "Will you marry me?"  
I swear that I will mean it  
I'll say, "Will you marry me?"

I'll say, "Will you marry me?"  
(I'll get down on one knee)  
I swear that I will mean it  
I'll say, "Will you marry me?"

Got me singing  
Ooh whoa ooh oh  
Got me singing  
Ooh whoa ooh oh  
Would you marry me, baby?  
Ooh whoa ooh oh  
Ooh whoa ooh oh  
Ooh whoa ooh oh

A hundred and five is the number that comes to my head  
When I think of all the years I wanna be with you  
Wake up every morning with you in my bed  
That's precisely what I plan to do, yeah.

I breathe out heavily. I guess I am still with Tobias right now. I have to figure out if my dream was some sort of vision and maybe he is just lying to me, but why do I care? I like Kai now… KAI!

I slip on my light blue skinny jeans and a tank top that is tight and shows my figure. I run out of the door and down the street to Kai's house. I haven't met him yet. Maybe he doesn't even exist! This cannot be true. He is real. He is sitting on the couch in his front room. I knock on the door and hold my breath, but I let it out when Kai opens the door.

"Kai!" I jump into his arms, but automatically pull away. He doesn't even know me, but it feels so good to hug him. I thought he was dead, but now I see that he is not, but he doesn't know me at all.

"Wait… I've seen your face before. I saw you at school. Tris, right?" His eyes lock with mine, and I feel like he is looking into my soul. I react involuntarily and crush my lips to his. He doesn't do anything but stand there, but he begins to kiss back. I push the door shut and we venture to the couch with lips locked. We kiss for a while before he pulls away, but locks our fingers together.

He gives me a weird look and then stares at the ground.

"I have one question. Who are you?" he says. My arms go slack and my face falls. He doesn't know who I am, and I just kissed him.

"I am Tris Prior, and I think I like you," I say quickly before kissing him on the cheek.

"I am Kai Padelo. I like you too, even though I honestly don't know you." His voice trails before we kiss again. He picks me up and carries me bridal style to the kitchen where I am placed on the table and kiss again, but he sneaks away and grabs two cups filled with water. We each take a drink before returning to kissing. His tongue brushes against my bottom lip, but I do not let him in. I still have my fear, and he doesn't know about it.

"Kai, I have a fear of intimacy. I can't. I'm sorry." I look down, but he pulls my chin back up so we are looking directly at each other.

"You are amazing, and I don't care about a little fear. I won't push you to do things that you don't want to do." He presses his lips to mine, softly and delicately. It's almost as if they don't touch. I smile and wrap him in a hug. Kai is standing in front of me, living. Life is good… almost. There's still the matter of Tobias. I need to find him and tell him that I don't feel anything anymore. I'm not lying, am I? No. Kai. I just need to run his name through my head and I get butterflies. Kai is mine.

I press my lips to his again, but the door bursts open and the most unlikely person is standing in the doorway.

_Him._

**I hope you guys liked it! I enjoyed writing it! A little Kaitris for ya'll. Leave a review with any suggestions or just to tell me if you like the story. Let's get to 140 reviews! I'll update again tomorrow if I can, but if not… expect one on Friday. I love you all!**

**-Kay**


	13. Chapter 12

**Here's an update everyone! Since its Christmas break I will be updating a lot more. I will try to update every day except for Monday and Friday because of basketball practice. Yay. Let me know what you guys think! Let's get to 140 before I update again. I hope you enjoy!**

**I do not own Divergent or any character (other than Kai).**

Tris POV

When I see Tobias, I jump backwards and fall on my butt. Kai lifts me up and wraps an arm around my waist.

"Tris, what the heck is going on? Why are you kissing him? I thought we were together!" he screams as tears begin to slide down his cheeks. I never knew he was so soft. Kai turns me to face his and removes his hands from my waist.

"Tris? I never knew you were with Four."

"Okay guys… sit down." They sit on the couch. "I had a dream last night that Four was just saying he liked me for a dare, so I found Kai and we became a fake couple, but then we started liking each other. Then I got attacked by Peter and Drew, and Four… he… killed Kai. I got really bad depression and was about to be sent to Los Angeles, but then I woke up. I don't know what to do. Now that Kai isn't dead, I do like Four, but I like Kai too. I don't know what to do," I say as I smash my face into my hands. They both put a hand on my shoulder.

"I just want you to be happy. I promise you that I am not lying Tris. I really do like you… a lot. I would never do that, and I think you know that," Tobias says, kissing my cheek. I feel my face go red.

"Tris, I don't know you. Not a single thing, except that you are a great kisser," he says with a grin, "I think you should go with Four. But, if things don't work out, give me a call." He kisses me on the cheek and ushers us out of his house. I grasp Tobias' hand and we walk back to our houses. We sit on the front lawn where we used to sit as kids. He drapes his arm over my shoulder and I lean into his side. His chest rises and falls at a slow pace, and I try to match mine with his.

"Tris, we don't have to have the same breathing pattern," he says laughing. His laugh roars like thunder and sends shivers down my spine. He stares directly out to the horizon, but I stare at him. Whiskers have begun to poke through his skin creating a rough surface that leaves marks on my cheek. I smile up at him and he looks right into my eyes.

"Beatrice. You are gorgeous. You know that right?"

"Tobias. I am not beautiful. But think what you want." Tobias grabs my hand and pulls me into his house where a piano and guitar sits against the wall. He picks up the guitar and sets it on his lap and begins to pluck the strings and sing.

_She's a yellow pair of running shoes  
A holey pair of jeans  
She looks great in cheap sunglasses  
She looks great in anything_

_She's 'I want a piece of chocolate'  
'Take me to a movie'  
She's 'I can't find a thing to wear'  
Now and then she's moody_

_She's a Saturn with a sunroof  
With her brown hair a-blowing  
She's a soft place to land  
And a good feeling knowing_

_She's a warm conversation  
That I wouldn't miss for nothing  
She's a fighter when she's mad  
And she's a lover when she's loving_

_And she's everything I ever wanted  
And everything I need  
I talk about her, I go on and on and on  
'Cause she's everything to me_

_She's a Saturday out on the town  
And a church girl on Sunday  
She's a cross around her neck  
And a cuss word 'cause it's Monday_

_She's a bubble bath and candles  
Baby, come and kiss me  
She's a one glass of wine  
And she's feeling kinda tipsy_

_She's the giver I wish I could be  
And the stealer of the covers  
She's a picture in my wallet  
And my unborn children's mother_

_She's the hand that I'm holding  
When I'm on my knees and praying  
She's the answer to my prayer  
And she's the song that I'm playing_

_And she's everything I ever wanted  
And everything I need  
I talk about her, I go on and on and on  
'Cause she's everything to me_

_She's the voice I love to hear  
And someday when I'm ninety  
She's that wooden rocking chair  
I want rocking right beside me_

_Everyday that passes  
I only love her more  
Yeah, she's the one  
That I'd lay down my own life for_

_And she's everything I ever wanted  
And everything I need  
She's everything to me  
Yeah, she's everything to me_

_Everything I ever wanted  
And everything I need  
And she's everything to me._

Tears begin to form in the corners of my eyes, but I quickly wipe them away. I wrap my arms around his neck and hug him as tight as possible without being crushed by the guitar. Butterflies bubble inside of me and I can feel my whole body shaking. I don't usually let guys have this effect on me, but it's happening. Tobias pulls back and puts his hand on my cheek. I place my palm lightly on his and smile. Tobias slowly leans in and presses my lips lightly to his. His mouth lingers, but disappears for a moment. I open my eyes to see Tobias rubbing my red lipstick off of his face. I chuckle and walk over to him. Even when I'm standing, he is tall, so I put his face in my hands and kiss him again.

"Tris. I love you."

**There you go! Fourtris has returned and it is staying this way! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I love you all! Review please… thanks!**

**-Kay**


	14. Chapter 13

**Merry Christmas my friends! I hope you all have a great day and enjoy the update! I got my very own laptop, so I will be able to type longer chapters! Let me know what you guys got for Christmas in your reviews! I hope you enjoy the update! **

**I only own Kai.**

Tobias POV

Do you know that feeling you get when you see that one person and you can't help but smile? That's how I feel right now as I hold Tris' hand while walking down the hallway of the school. The purple lockers are lined on the sides with people hanging onto their swinging doors. I can't help but smile as girls turn to look at us, but roll their eyes and look away. Girls are usually throwing themselves at me, but now that Tris is latched onto my arm, they stay away. Tris has saved me.

When we get to Music, I sit with Uriah on my left and Tris on my right. The teacher begins to ramble about a talent show that our school is going to be having in a few weeks. I guess it is required for our class to participate in it by either singing or playing an instrument. Me and Uri have decided to sing, and I heard Tris saying that she wants to play a classical piano song. She is an amazing pianist. When she plays, she moves her body to the music and the notes are played with delicacy. I don't realize that I'm staring at Tris who is standing in a group of girls until Uriah snaps his fingers in front of my face.

"You've got it bad," he says as he slumps in his chair.

"What?"

"You really like her, man. I don't even think you realize how bad this is." I really am crazy for Tris. I mean, we were best friends when we were little and I did have a HUGE crush on her, but I never told her. She started hating me in seventh grade, and I don't even know why. I don't know what I did to make her hate me so much. I never hated her. In fact, half my heart has always belonged to Beatrice Prior. I can't believe I am saying this...

I hang my head and slam forehead into the desk. Uriah is completely right.

"Uriah, you fat lard. I think you're right. I really like Tris." I slam my head on the desk multiple times.

"Why don't you just stop?"

"Uriah. Don't you think I would if I could? I have liked her for a really long time, and I don't think I'll ever be able to stop. I have liked her since I laid eyes on her all those years ago. Her blond hair hung at her shoulders all curly and a grin was plastered on her pale skin. Uriah, I have loved Tris for ten years. Ten. Let that sink in," I say.

"Ten!? Bro. You are completely insane. Have you even kissed someone?"

"Only Tris. I would never kiss someone that I wasn't crazy for."

"Is the almighty Four actually soft?" he asks.

"Me? I'd never! I'm still the tough, sports-loving, beer-drinking, reckless guy you've always known."

I slug him in the shoulder and begin to scroll through the music on my iPod. I find a song that I like in particular that is perfect for me and Uriah considering we both like our girlfriends a lot. The first type of music I ever learned to play was country, so I pick the song that I first learned on the guitar when I was eleven.

_I wanna drink that shot of whiskey  
I wanna smoke that cigarette  
I wanna smell that sweet addiction on my breath_

_I wanna ride across West Virginia  
In the back seat of a Cadillac  
You know some cowboys like me go out like that_

_So I need you like a needle needs a vein  
Like my uncle Joe in Oklahoma needs rain  
I need you like a lighthouse on a coast  
Like the Father and the Son need the Holy Ghost  
I need you_

_I wanna get lost in some corner booth  
Cantina Mexico  
I wanna dance to the static of an AM radio_

_I wanna wrap the moon around us  
Lay beside you skin on skin  
Make love 'til the sun comes up  
'Til the sun goes down again_

_'Cause I need you like a needle needs a vein  
Like my uncle Joe in Oklahoma needs the rain  
I need you like a lighthouse on a coast  
Like the Father and the Son need the Holy Ghost  
I need you, oh, I need you_

_I wanna drink that shot of whiskey  
I wanna smoke that cigarette  
You know some cowboys like me go out like that  
So I need you, oh, I need you  
I need you, I need you, I need you, I need you_

_Oh, I need you, I need you  
I need you, I need you  
I need you, I need you, I need you, too_

Uriah agrees, but since he only sings, I'll have to do the guitar part. I have the worst stage fright, and when I play guitar while shaking I tend to mess up. Uriah already knows this, but he just pushes it aside.

I show the teacher which song we will be doing and she prints out the sheet music for us. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Tris walk out of the classroom, so I follow her into the other music classroom that is empty. She sits down at the white piano and begins to lightly tap the keys. Notes ring out quietly; I automatically know what song it is. Her voice starts to sing the song **Iris. **Her eyebrows are in a fine line across her face as she concentrates on playing.

"Tris?" I say slowly.

"What?" she asks, turning toward me.

"Can I tell you a secret?" She nods.

"I have loved you for ten years. I loved you from the moment I saw you when we were kids. Tris. I love you..." I say, trailing off. She grabs my face and kisses me softly.

"I love you too."

**Alright guys! Here's another chapter! I hope you enjoy! The song is called I NEED YOU. If you can find out who sings it, you get a surprise! I love you all! Review everyone!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Here's a new update! I've decided to have you guys ask me personal questions in your reviews, and I will answer them honestly to all of you! Let me have it! I really want to know what you guys are wondering! **

**I do not own Divergent or any of it's characters.**

Tris POV

All of the girls laugh when Uriah's fingers come between me and Tobias' stare. I blush and turn aside to face the group of teenage girls in front of me. They all awe as they ask questions about Tobias. I get questions like: Is he a good kisser? How long have you guys been together? What is your song? How'd you get him to like you? I am only barely listening to their comments. I am really just looking at Tobias as he talks to Uriah, occasionally turning to look at me. The muscles in his arms tense ever once in a while making me smile.

"Tris... you really like him, don't you," a girl named Elise says, putting her hand on my shoulder. I just nod. There is no need for me to say anything right now. I feel my cheeks heat and my hands start to sweat.

"Okay girls. There is a party on Friday, and we are going to make Tris look hot!" Elise says, high-fiving all the other girls. I do not object; I've learned not to. After they all tell me what I'm going to wear, I exit the room and go to the extra music room with a white piano in the center of the room. I sit on the bench and begin to play the song that first comes to my mind. The lyrics roll off my tongue, but I am interrupted by Tobias sitting next to me. He whispers something almost too quiet to hear, but I nod anyways.

"I have loved you for ten years, Tris. Ever since I laid eyes on you when we were young. Tris. I love you..." Before he can say anything else, I grab his face and fit his mouth to mine. His hand rests on my thigh.

"I love you too," I say before pulling him in for another kiss. He picks me up and sets me on the keys of the piano creating a bang. He laughs with our lips still connected. I stand up with our hands locked. A couch sits in the back of the room which I shove him on and straddle him. I press myself up against him and he lets out a moan as I kiss him behind his ear. I giggle and sit up. I look into his eyes which are full of want and passion.

I slide off of him and lay down with my head on his lap. His fingers trail through my hair and trace the sides of my face. I look up at him and smile as his hand snakes under my neck and lifts my head and kisses me. My hands run through his hair, creating a mess of tangles that I quickly remove. I sit up before he stands up to grab something. He returns with a black acoustic guitar, which he begs to play. After a few notes, his booming voice rolls like thunder as he sings.

_I remember trying not to stare__  
__The night that I first met you__  
__You had me mezmorized__  
__And three weeks later__  
__In the front porch light__  
__Taking 45 minutes to kiss goodnight__  
__I hadn't told you yet__  
__I thought I loved you then___

_Now you're my whole life__  
__Now you're my whole world__  
__I just can't believe__  
__The way I feel about you girl__  
__Like a river meets the sea__  
__Stronger than its ever been__  
__We've come so far since that day__  
__And I thought I loved you then___

_I remember taking you back__  
__To right where I first met you__  
__You were so suprised__  
__There were people around__  
__But I didn't care__  
__I got down on one knee right there__  
__And once again__  
__I thought I loved you then___

_Now you're my whole life__  
__Now you're my whole world__  
__I just can't believe__  
__The way I feel about you girl__  
__Like a river meets the sea__  
__Stronger than its ever been__  
__We've come so far since that day__  
__And I thought I loved you then___

_I can just see you__  
__With a baby on the way__  
__I can just see you__  
__When your hair is turning grey__  
__What I can't see__  
__Is how I'm ever gonna love you more__  
__But I've said that before_

Tears are beginning to well up in my eyes.

___Now you're my whole life__  
__Now you're my whole world__  
__I just can't believe__  
__The way I feel about you girl__  
__We'll look back someday__  
__At this moment that we're in__  
__And I'll look at you and say__  
__And I thought I loved you then___

_And I thought I loved you then_

Without hesitation, I stand up, drawing him up with me, and wrap my arms around his neck and squeeze lightly. His hands fall on my hips and I let out a shark exhale as his hands touch my bare skin where my shirt has ridden up. His skin sends electricity down my spine, making me jump. We are now so close that we breath the same air, and I can't help but want to kiss him. I lean in, but the bell rings. We run to the classroom and grab our stuff and head to our next class which just happens to be gym with Christina and Zeke. Tobias and I split ways before we get to class. I see disappointment in his eyes as we release hands, so I give his hand three squeezes. When we were kids, he used to do that. He said that I love you are three words, so he squeezed my hand three times. He grins at me and we head to the different locker rooms.

Right when I step in the door, every girl is standing in a circle crowding me, with Christina in the middle.

"Where were you?" her eyes stare into me.

Crap...

**Sorry for the crap fluff chapter! Let me know what ya'll think. Whoever can guess the song and the artist get a surprise!**

**-Kay**


	16. Chapter 16

**Alright everyone. I have so many freaking ghosties for this story. I've got sixty followers and I get an average of 8 reviews per chapter... that is .136 percent. Reviews really boost my self esteem, but the number of reviews and views have been declining rapidly every update. Come on guys! Lets review! If I start getting more review, I will start making my chapters 2,000 words long per chapter. Let's get this story to 200 reviews and I will start this new thing. Thanks everyone! Keep leaving your questions in your reviews.**

Tris POV

"Where were you during music?" Christina asks again after my absence of words.

"I was with Tobias..." I say as I scratch the back of my neck. Everyone gasps. I scoff. Girls have a weird tendency to over exaggerate things.

"And..." they all lean in closer. My face turns bright red and I bury it in my hands.

"We made out," I say in the lowest voice possible. They all look confused. "We made out!" I say loudly. Everyone 'aw's and hugs me.

"My Trissy is becoming a woman! Only one thing left," she says as she wiggles her eyebrow. I feel my face go hot and my hand sweat. I've always had a fear of intimacy, and going any further than kissing is hard for me to do. I prefer not to go any further, and I haven't.

"I... uh... umm..." I say, unable to get any words out of my mouth. Christina's mouth turns to an 'o' and we all run to gym.

Tobias walks over to me and grabs my hand and laces our fingers together. I see the girls on the other side of the bleachers snickering. I roll my eyes and pay attention to the gym teacher. Mr. Eric says that today we will be working on endurance, so we begin to run the mile. I quickly pull ahead of everyone except for Tobias who is a few meters in front of me. I try to speed up and catch him, but he crosses the finish line two seconds before me. We were a whole lap in front of everyone else, so we asked Coach if we could go get a drink of water, but we ended up in the equipment that Chris and Will are usually in.

He slams me up against the wall, kissing me. His tongue brushes up against my bottom lip, asking for entrance, and I allow it. He French kisses me as he pins me to the wall with his hip. I rub my hands up his stomach and trace his abs that are defined. His hand caresses my thigh and slides to my butt.

"Tobias," I say as he kisses my neck. He kisses me up and down. He tries to find my sweet spot, and when he does, he suck on it.

"Tobias!" I let go of him an walk out of the closet.

"Woah Tris! You can't just leave me here!"

"Oh yeah I can!" I say as I run down the hallway and back outside where the class is just finishing up the mile. We all return to the gymnasium and begin to do pull ups. The girls always go last, so I go to the end of the bleachers with Christina. She looks at me suspiciously and then gasps.

"Tris... what is that?" she says, pointing to my neck. I look down and see a hickey. Crap! I clutch my neck and run over to Coach with Christina on my tail. He allows us to go to the bathroom, so we sprint and grab Christina's makeup bag on the way. She applies makeup to cover it up.

"I'm going to kill that boy," I say as we begin to walk back. When I see Tobias, I glare at him and walk away.

The bell rings, ending the day, so I get in my Shelby and drive home where Tobias is waiting for me. I walk into my bathroom and remove all of my makeup, including the cover-up over the wound. I lay on my bed next to Tobias. He leans in close to me and lightly kisses me, but he quickly intensifies it by rolling over on top of me. His hands rest on my hips and mine play with his hair. He sits up and removes his shirt, allowing me to see the tattoos that cover his back. I rub my hands along his spine and I feel him shiver and he begins to kiss my neck. My sweet spot is found and he sucks it lightly. His begin to play at the hem of my shirt and he begins to pull it off, and I allow him. I have a tank top on underneath it. Tobias groans and begins to pull at my undershirt, but I stop him. He begins to kiss my jawline and keeps getting lower until he is kissing below your collarbones. He kiss him softly; I can't tell him about my fear. He might not want me anymore. He picks at the button my my pants, and that is where I completely stop him.

"Tobias... I just can't," I say as he gets off of me.

"What's wrong?"

"I... I have a fear of intimacy," I say with a voice of shame. He lifts my chin and looks into my eyes.

"Tris, I don't care. I won't push you to do things that you aren't comfortable with."

"Thank you so much," I say as he embraces me. We lay on my bed with my head on his chest. All of the sudden, I feel him start to vibrate. He is singing.

_Sunday sitting on your back porch  
And I came on with a couple of chords  
And I played for you.  
You let me keep you entertained  
With stories I exaggerate  
That you know aren't true  
And as you sit there making daisy chains  
And I throw in a hand grenade  
And tell you how it is I really feel for you._

I'm sending postcards from my heart  
Your love for a postmark and then,  
You know that you make me feel like  
We've been caught like kids in the school yard again.  
And I can't keep it to myself  
Can't spell it any better  
L.O.V.E forever  
I hope you know that  
I'm sending a postcard  
I don't care who sees what I've said  
Or if the whole world knows what's in my head.

We chased the sun 'til it got away  
On a bicycle that your daddy made  
But not made for two  
Then we sat out on your rocking chair  
You with a flower in your hair  
That I found for you  
But then Monday always comes around  
And it's sad cause I can't see you now  
Want you to know you're always in my head

I'm sending postcards from my heart  
Your love for a postmark and then,  
You know that you make me feel like  
We've been caught like kids in the school yard again.  
And I can't keep it to myself  
Can't spell it any better  
L.O.V.E forever  
I hope you know that  
I'm sending a postcard  
I don't care who sees what I've said  
Or if the whole world knows what's in my head.

You know sometimes it's hard to see  
Or say the words that torture me  
But inside I know exactly how I feel  
The things that I can't say out loud  
I'll find a place to write it down  
I hope that they will find you in the end

I'm sending postcards from my heart  
Your love for a postmark and then,  
You know that you make me feel like  
We've been caught like kids in the school yard again.  
And I can't keep it to myself  
Can't spell it any better  
L.O.V.E forever  
I hope you know that  
I'm sending a postcard  
I don't care who sees what I've said  
Or if the whole world knows what's in my head.

Know oh oh know oh oh know oh oh  
All the things I want you to know  
All the things I want you to know  
All the things I want you to know  
All the things I want you to know  
All the things I want you to know  
All the things I want you to know.

I smile and kiss him softly.

"I love you, Tris."

"I love you, Tobias."

**Alright... How was that? Guess that song! Thanks everyone!**

**-Kay**


	17. Chapter 17

Tris POV

I wake up to my alarm and quickly get ready for school. I put on my royal blue skinny jeans and my vintage Thor t-shirt and go to the kitchen to get some breakfast. I grab an apple out of the basket on the counter and head out to my Shelby. Tobias is sitting on the hood chewing on a piece of weed. He grins at me and hops in the passenger seat. We have the party today, so Christina is meeting me after school to help me get ready, which usually takes forever.

"Are you ready for the party today? I heard we are going to be doing Truth or Dare," he says as he tunes the radio to his favorite station. His favorite song is playing and he begins to play and he sing loudly to it and dances.

_Can't count the years on one hand  
That we've been together  
I need the other one to hold you  
Make you feel, make you feel better_

It's not a walk in the park  
To love each other  
But when our fingers interlock,  
Can't deny, can't deny you're worth it  
'Cause after all this time I'm still into you

I should be over all the butterflies  
But I'm into you (I'm into you)  
And baby even on our worst nights  
I'm into you (I'm into you)

Let 'em wonder how we got this far  
'Cause I don't really need to wonder at all  
Yeah, after all this time I'm still into you

Recount the night that  
I first met your mother  
And on the drive back to my house  
I told you that, I told you that I loved ya

You felt the weight of the world  
Fall off your shoulder  
And to your favorite song  
We sang along to the start of forever  
And after all this time I'm still into you

I should be over all the butterflies  
But I'm into you (I'm into you)  
And baby even on our worst nights  
I'm into you (I'm into you)  
Let 'em wonder how we got this far  
'Cause I don't really need to wonder at all  
Yeah, after all this time I'm still into you

Some things just, some things just make sense  
And one of those is you and I (Hey)  
Some things just, some things just make sense  
And even after all this time (Hey)

I'm into you, baby, not a day goes by  
That I'm not into you

I should be over all the butterflies  
But I'm into you (I'm into you)  
And baby even on our worst nights  
I'm into you (I'm into you)  
Let 'em wonder how we got this far

'Cause I don't really need to wonder at all  
Yeah, after all this time  
I'm still into you  
I'm still into you  
I'm still into you

By the time the song is over, we are parking my car in the school lot. We walk into the hallway, hand in hand.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Page Break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Christina has put me in the shortest dress I have ever seen. It is sleeveless black with a red sash across the waistline. The bodice is covered in rhinestones the color of the sash. I slip in my studded black high-top converse and we head out to the party which is at Uriah's house this time. We decide to walk since there will be so many people and not as many parking spots. When we get there, the smell of alcohol is present and people are dancing all throughout the house. Tobias and Will are sitting on the couch along with Zeke and Uriah making out with Shauna and Marlene. I go over to him and sit on his lap. He automatically kisses me and runs his hands under my shirt. I grab his wrists and stop him.

"Let's all go play Truth or Dare!" Zeke screams and all of my friends file into the bedroom at the top of the stairs. We all sit in a circle and begin to play. Zeke insists on going first since he was the one who told us to play.

"Four, truth or dare?" he says with an evil grin.

"Dare. I ain't no pansycake!"

"I dare you and Tris to sleep together," he says. I look at Tobias with pleading eyes, and he quickly pulls his shirt over his head revealing his tattoos.

"Tris. Truth or dare?" he asks. I reply with dare.

"I dare you to kiss me every time someone says dare." I kiss him twice.

"Christina, truth or dare," I lean and kiss Tobias.

"Truth."

"What is your biggest fear?" I ask her while I grin from ear to ear. I already know this, and I also know that she isn't wearing a tank-top or spanks under her dress like I am. She glares at me and whispers something.

"What's that?"

"Moths! I have a fear of moths, okay!?" she yells. We all burst out in laughter except for Will who is only snickering.

"That's my girl. Tough as cotton balls."

The game continues on for a little longer until the final dare is called. Everyone is in their underwear except for me, and I don't want it to change, but Uriah is cruel.

"Tris. I dare you to play Are You Nervous Yet with Four." I don't want to in my underclothing in front of everyone, so I accept. We walk into the side bedroom and begin the game.

His hands fall to my waist. "Are you nervous yet?" I shake my head.

His lips touch my neck. "Are you nervous yet?" I shake my head.

His hands slide up until they are just below my chest. "Are you nervous yet?" I shake my head again.

"His put his hands under my shirt. I can't say I'm nervous. I don't want him to thing I'm a sissy. I shake my head.

He strips off my shirt slowly. "Are you nervous yet, Tris?" I shake my head reluctantly.

His hands go slither around to the small of my back and he presses himself to me. He then set me on the bed and lays on top of me. He kisses my stomach and moves upward, leaving love bites everywhere. He finds the button of my pants. "Are you nervous yet?" I nod, and he gets off of me and I pull my shirt back on. We walk back to our friend group with red faces and messed up hair. He squeezes my hand three time. _I love you._

**Yay. Okay. The song for the last chapter was Postcards by James Blunt. Nobody got it... sad day. Maybe you'll get this one. It is honestly so easy. I love you guys a lot and hope you have a better day than mine.**

** -Kay**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey. So I got a really upsetting review telling me how crappy my writing is and that I should stop, and it hurt... really bad. Shoudl I stop writing this story, or just over all? Let me know. Sorry for the lack of an update.**

**-KAY**


End file.
